


Shirts Off

by ExtraSteps, snaeken



Series: Chubby Theo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Swimming, Them with a Twist, Thiam Half Birthday, Thiam Week, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: For the Thiam Half Birthday: Them With A Twist, in which Theo is chubby and self-conscious, and Liam wants to prove to him there's nothing to be ashamed of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



The hot summer sun is beating down outside. It’s mid morning and Liam has just recently woken up, but he’s on his way outside. It’s a perfect day for sunbathing.

He pulls open the patio doors and steps outside, the sun instantly heating his bare torso. He eyes the swimming pool, already fantasising about diving in when he gets too hot.

That’s when he spots Theo. Liam smiles and quietly walks over to the white picket fence dividing their gardens. Theo's shirtless and lying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes are closed and his lips are upturned just slightly in contentment.

Liam can't remember the last time he saw Theo with his shirt off, but he wishes he would do it more often if this is how happy he looks when he does it. He used to do it all the time when they were younger, but then they grew up a bit and some people made judgemental comments to him about his weight. Liam thinks it's entirely unfair. Nobody should be judged for what they look like. Personally Liam likes Theo's thick thighs and his soft, round belly, thinks they're pretty cute. Thinks Theo's pretty cute, actually.

He leans against the fence, watching Theo for another minute. He's definitely awake, just doesn't seem to have realised Liam's there.

"Hey, Theo," Liam smiles. Theo's eyes fly open and he immediately reaches for the t-shirt next to him, pulling it over his head.

"Hi Liam," he replies once his chest is fully covered. Liam can't help frowning; he hates how self-conscious Theo is.

"You don't need to do that, you know?" Liam says softly. Theo doesn't say anything, just shrugs. "I'll be back in a minute." Liam jogs inside and goes up to his room, picking up the first t-shirt he sees on the floor and pulling it on without doing a sniff test. It should be fine. Hopefully.

When he goes back outside it's Theo's turn to frown.

"What're you doing?" Theo asks.

"I'm wearing a shirt. If you're going to then so am I," he shrugs, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. The thing is, to Theo it isn't.

"But it's too hot to wear a shirt?"

Liam raises an eyebrow at him and Theo blushes slightly. Point proven.

"Well, if you insist it's too hot..." Liam pulls his shirt over his head and drops it on the grass. He hops the fence and joins Theo, sitting down next to him. Theo glances down at his torso and looks away again. He looks conflicted, torn between wanting to be comfortable but struggling with the way he's unfairly been made to feel about himself.

"You don't have to, if you're not comfortable. But you know I'm not gonna judge you, right?"

Theo sighs, then after a few seconds of silence he nods. He takes hold of the hem of his shirt and slowly pulls it up over his head, dropping it on the grass next to him. Liam tries to keep his gaze locked on Theo's face, even though he wants to look down at his soft torso. When Theo looks back over, Liam beams at him, wanting to show Theo how pleased he is. He thinks he's done the job when Theo smiles too.

Liam lays on his back, mimicking Theo's position from before, pleased when Theo follows suit. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sun, chatting about nothing to Theo and flipping over periodically when he feels like he's starting to burn.

"Wanna go in the pool?" Theo asks.

"Sure." Liam sits up, squinting slightly as he opens his eyes. "Yours or mine?"

"There are floaties in mine," Theo smirks.

"...Deal."

Liam gets to his feet and breaks into a run, screaming, "Cannonball!!!" as he jumps into the pool. The cool water completely envelops him, soothing his skin. He stays underwater briefly then breaks through to the surface, wiping his wet hair away from his forehead. He grins at Theo across the garden and Theo smiles back, although he has that uncertain look again that Liam hates.

"Come on, Theo, jump in too!" he calls over.

“I don’t know…”

Desperate times call for desperate measures. There's one saying that Theo has never been able to deny, ever since they were kids, and Liam's used it more than once to get Theo to do what he wants.

"You won't," Liam shrugs, smirking devilishly. " _You've changed _.__ "

"Oh ho," Theo scoffs. "You think so, Dunbar?" Theo returns the smirk and starts running. "Cannonball!!!" he yells as he jumps into the pool, causing a huge splash and entirely soaking Liam's face again.

Theo laughs when he surfaces mere inches from Liam, joyous and carefree. The sound is infectious, it's impossible to be anything other than delighted when Theo laughs. They grin at each other, the water lapping around them, faces only inches apart. He's so cute that Liam could just kiss him.

So he does.

He leans in and pecks Theo on the lips, pulling away again before Theo gets the chance to react.

"What was that for?" Theo asks, surprised but not upset.

"I wanted to. Is that okay?"

"It would be okay if you did it again."

So he does, again. And again, until both of their lips are kiss bitten and red.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the pool, apart from the occasional break for food and drinks. They sunbathe on the floaties, hands and feet thoroughly wrinkled, kissing some more every time they float close enough together.

They're doing just that when Tara gets home from work.

"Finally!" she all but yells.

They both yelp, surprised, and when Liam pulls away he falls off his floatie into the pool. Tara and Theo are both laughing at him. Tara's too far away, but Theo isn't; he grabs Theo's ankle and pulls him down into the water too.

"You're a dick," Theo smiles when he surfaces again.

Tara gets changed into her bathing suit and it soon becomes an all out battle for the floaties. There are no rules, therefore there is no mercy. There are copious amounts of splashing and yelling all around. Liam gets dunked, and he dunks in return. More than once he climbs onto a floatie, only to get tipped off seconds later. At one point Theo steals both of them, so Liam and Tara team up to take them back.

The fun eventually comes to an end when Jenna calls that dinner is ready.

“Today was really fun,” Theo says, leaning in to kiss Liam. Tara’s smiling at them when they break apart. “Wanna do this again tomorrow?”

"Sounds good." Liam reluctantly climbs out of the pool and hops back over the fence. "Shirts off?"

“Yeah,” Theo smiles. “Shirts off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 written by the incredible extrasteps <333

Liam was sitting with his parents after dinner watching a movie when he received a message. He glanced at his parents and then down at his phone. Generally his parents disapproved of anything that interfered with family time, phones included, so he held his phone on the other side of his leg, immediately turning down the brightness and peering at it. It was from Theo, and Liam felt a warmth in his chest as he stared at his picture on his phone. He still couldn't quite believe that today had really happened.

He'd finally got up the courage to kiss Theo, to make it clear how he felt, and the fact that Theo felt the same way made him deliriously happy.

God, the way Theo looked, his confidence growing as they splashed around in the pool, forgetting all of his self-doubt as he dunked Liam under the water, the confident smile on his lips as he pulled him in for another kiss. It was so... sexy. Liam sighed, looking back up at the movie for a minute before glancing back down at his phone to read the message. 

Received 7:48PM _I don't want to wait until tomorrow_

Liam blinked, looking back at the movie, the sounds and flashes of colour background noise to his racing mind. What did that mean? He felt his cheeks heat. Did he mean he couldn't wait to see him? Couldn't wait to kiss him again? What? Liam's heart started to race, his mouth running dry. God, he didn't want to wait either. But it would be hours until his parents went to bed. He'd have to sit through at _least_ the rest of this movie.

He could feel his mum looking at him, and he sunk back into the couch, trying to look interested in what was happening on the screen. Clearly, he wasn't fooling anyone, because David picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "You're being very quiet." 

"I'm just watching the movie," Liam protested. 

"You haven't laughed once," David pointed out. 

Liam hadn't even known it was a comedy. 

"Okay, fine," he groaned. "I kissed Theo today." 

"Nice," Jenna nodded. "It's about time." 

"That's what Tara said too," Liam grumbled. 

"You don't seem happy?" David said, looking confused. "You've been pining over that boy for months." 

"Oh, yeah no I'm very happy," Liam said. "I just-" 

He trailed off, looking longingly towards the window where the last of the sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon. 

"Would rather go hang out with Theo than your parents right now?" His mum suggested with a smirk. 

"Sorry?" Liam said, looking guilty. 

"Go on," David said, "go have fun." 

"Wait, really?" Liam asked. "But it's family night!" 

"I think you can skip it this one time," Jenna said cheerfully. "Next week you can bring Theo." 

Liam blushed, but felt his chest ache at the thought of cuddling on the couch with Theo, just watching a movie with his family. 

"Yeah," he said wistfully. "That sounds nice." 

"Tell Theo I say hi," his mum called as he jumped to his feet and headed to his room. 

"Will do," he called back. 

He flopped down on his bed, pulling out his phone. 

Sent 8:06PM _I can't wait either. Meet outside?_

Received 8:06PM _Oh thank god. I was starting to panic._

Liam shook his head, smiling as he put his phone on the charger and made his way outside. He really needed to work on building up Theo's confidence. 

He slipped out the back door, jumping over the fence and moving to sit at the edge of the pool. It was dark now, the stars starting to come out, but the water felt nice still. He heard a door open, and turned his head to see Theo walking towards him. 

"Hey," he said, pausing a metre away from Liam, biting his lip nervously. 

"Hey you," Liam smiled. "I'm really glad you messaged me. Sorry I took awhile to respond. Had to get out of family night." 

Theo nodded slowly. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense." He sounded relieved. "That's okay." 

"Come sit with me," Liam said gently. 

Theo moved closer, carefully lowering himself down next to Liam. He glanced at him, and Liam smiled, scooting closer so that his side was pressed against Theo's, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

Theo blushed, and Liam leaned in slowly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You know," he murmured. "I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you out for literally months."

He felt Theo swallow nervously. "You?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at him. "But you're so confident, and-" He trailed off. 

Liam looked at him questioning. "And?" He prodded. 

"And you're so hot," Theo whispered. "You could have anyone." 

Liam used his other hand to reach across and tilt Theo's chin up. "Theo, I only want you." 

And he closed the last of the distance between them, kissing him softly, savouring the soft little sigh that slipped out of Theo's mouth. 

He pulled away, kissing down Theo's jaw and pressing a kiss to his neck, brushing his lips over his pulse and feeling how fast it was racing. "Liam," Theo groaned, tilting his head back, and Liam took full advantage, sucking at his skin, moving back up and leaving light marks on his skin as he worked his way back up. "Oh my god," Theo gasped.

He leaned back, looking a little dazed, and Liam looked at him with lidded eyes, arousal a warm throb in his belly, his cock stirring in his board shorts. God but he wanted Theo, had dreamed about kissing, about touching him, about making him moan his name just like he did before. It was better than he'd imagined, and he wanted to hear it again immediately. Liam started leaning back in, but Theo squeaked, slipping into the water and diving down, re-emerging on the other side of the pool, his eyes shadowed as he gasped for breath and stared at him.

Liam pouted. 

"What are you doing over there?" He grumbled. 

"I um," Theo stuttered. "Things were getting a little... heated." 

Liam leaned back on his hands, showing off the situation he had in his pants. "Heated can be fun," he said lightly. "I certainly don't mind." 

Theo gaped at him, eyes glued to the bulge in his board shorts. 

"But, we don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with Theo," he continued. "I would never want to pressure you." 

"You weren't," Theo assured him. "I just, I've never done anything like this before. This is new to me." 

"It's new to me too," Liam admitted. "I've liked this one guy for ages, so I never dated anyone else." 

"Me?" Theo asked, looking shocked. 

"Yeah," Liam said, giving him a shy smile. "God, Theo, it's always been you. From day one." 

Theo raised an eyebrow at him. "Liam, we met in like, preschool." 

Liam laughed. "Yeah, well my mum still tells the story of how when we moved in I literally saw you in your front yard and walked up and grabbed your arm and said 'mine', so I stand by it." 

Theo shook his head with a wry smile. "I forgot about that," he said, looking at him fondly. Liam just smiled, going quiet as he studied Theo. His hair was slicked back, his gorgeous shoulders rising out of the water. He was so broad, and it never ceased to make Liam feel a little weak at the knees, especially with the way Theo was looking at him right now, like he wanted to eat him up with a spoon. 

Slowly, Theo started to swim his way back to him, and Liam watched him, feeling his heart start to pick up. Theo stopped in front of him, a wet hand rubbing against his calf, tugging lightly and guiding him into the water. Liam followed, his mouth running dry, excitement filling him. If this was leading where he thought it was leading, he was so fucking here for it. 

Theo caged him in, one big strong arm on either side of his body, and Liam stared up at him, eyes wide. He felt like little red riding hood about to be devoured by the big bad wolf. He was ridiculously turned on. 

"Please," he whispered, his chest aching with need. 

Theo smiled at him, moving in closer until he was pressing Liam against the side of the pool, his bare chest against Liam's, his hard cock jutting against Liam's thigh, his lips drifting over his cheek and then down. Liam squeaked as Theo sucked against his pulse, his cock jumping.

"I've dreamed about this," Theo admitted in a low, sexy voice that Liam had never heard before. His insides melted, a moan slipping from his lips, encouraging Theo to continue. "I've dreamed about having you at my mercy, at pinning you down and kissing you until the only word you can say is my name."

"Fuck," Liam whispered, letting Theo nudge his face to the side so that he could lick and bite and suck at his neck. All the while Theo was undulating against him, his cock brushing Liam's, turning him into a weak, panting mess. "Theo, please, more," he begged. 

He had no idea where this confident, sexy Theo had come from, but he was in heaven. He'd never felt anything like this before. Never. Little shocks ran through his body as the fabric of his wet board shorts brushed over the head of his cock, making him moan, already embarrassingly close to blowing his load. The fact that it was Theo making him feel this good only made it a million times better. 

Suddenly he was desperate to get his hands on Theo, and he moved them up and over his gorgeous round belly, sliding up his chest. Theo froze, pulling away slightly, and Liam dragged his eyes up to Theo's face. He was pale, his eyes wide, and Liam cupped his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

Theo swallowed nervously, averting his gaze. "You don't have to do that," he whispered. 

"Do what?" Liam asked, confused. 

"Touch me like that," Theo said. "I'm fine with just making you feel good." 

Liam felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. "Theo," he said quietly, earnestly, grabbing his hand and holding it to his chest, over his heart. "It's what in your heart that counts, and you have a beautiful heart." 

"Right," Theo muttered, still looking uncomfortable. 

"And anyway," Liam continued. "I happen to think that you're gorgeous, and sexy, and just generally amazing. I don't want you to think for a second that I am settling here," he said fiercely. "I am so attracted to you it's not even funny." 

"Why?" Theo asked, and it broke Liam's heart how uncertain he looked. "I'm chubby." 

"So what?" Liam said. "You look great!" 

Theo blinked, looking confused. "What?" He asked.

"What's it gonna take?" Liam asked gently. "For you to believe me? Tell me, I'll say it, I'll do it. Because all I want to do right now is kiss every single inch of your gorgeous body and make you feel as good as you're making me feel."

"I don't get you at all," Theo said, sounding frustrated. "You're so attractive. You're thin and toned, and your hairy chest is ridiculous hot. I look hideous compared to you." 

"I hate hearing you talk like this," Liam said sadly. "If you could only see what I see, you'd never say something like that about yourself. Your eyes, they're this lovely green. Sometimes they look almost grey, and sometimes blue. But when you're happy they're green. And your smile, god, it makes me weak when you smile at me." As he talked, Liam moved his hands over his face, gently stroking. "I really like your hair," he smiled. "It's so long now, but it suits you. It falls over your eyes sometimes, but then you flip it back, god, I love it when you do that." 

"Liam," Theo said, shaking his head. 

"I'm not done," Liam said sternly. His hands moved down to Theo's shoulders. "I love how broad your shoulders are," he said dreamily. "And your back, god, it slays me honestly. I feel like you could pick me up with no effort at all. Do you know what that does to a guy?"

Theo swallowed nervously, biting his lip, and Liam pressed on. "And that dream you mentioned before," he said, his voice getting lower. "I dream about you as well. I lie in my bed at night and I dream about touching you. I get so hard, just like I am now." He caught Theo's hand, guiding it down, pressing against his rock hard cock. "Feel what you do to me baby boy?" He asked, groaning a little as Theo flexed his fingers. "Fuck," Liam whispered. "Where was I?"

"My shoulders," Theo murmured. 

"Right," Liam sighed, releasing Theo's hand, moving back to grip his shoulders. Theo kept his hand on his cock, slowly rubbing him through his shorts, and Liam struggled to concentrate. "Oh god, your shoulders," he said, exploring them, massaging them.

"You're so strong. It's so fucking hot." Theo's hand started to move slightly faster, and Liam bit back a moan, his hands moving down to his chest. "These dark little nipples of yours," he said hoarsely. "When I saw them earlier it was all I could do not to just jump the fence and press you into the ground while I sucked on them, alternating between each one until you were begging." 

He tweaked one, and Theo moaned, his fingers tightening around Liam's cock, making him moan in turn. "You make me feel so good," he breathed. "Fuck, Theo." His hands continued their path down, his fingers gently stroking Theo's stomach. This time, Theo didn't freeze up. "I like how soft you are," Liam said with a sigh. "It makes you cuddly. I just want to wrap my arms around you." 

"Liam," Theo begged, still stroking him. "Touch me." 

"I will," Liam promised. "Soon. But I'm not done, there's one more part of your body that drives me wild." 

He ducked underneath Theo's arms, swimming around behind him, hands moving down to his ass and gripping it. He kissed Theo's neck as he massaged it. "Your ass," he whimpered. "You have no idea how well you fill out a pair of jeans with this thing. Honestly you should be locked up. It's like perfectly round." 

"You like my ass?" Theo asked, sounding amused. 

"Oh yeah," Liam groaned. "I had this amazing dream the other night that you just rode my face while I ate you out. I creamed myself so hard I had to get up and have a shower." 

"Fuck," Theo whispered. "That's so hot."

"It was," Liam confirmed, biting down on his neck. He began swimming backwards, guiding Theo with him until they were on the stairs, Theo sitting on them with Liam perched on one of his lovely thick thighs. He grabbed Theo's shoulders as he ground down, rolling his hips. Theo grabbed his hips, helping to guide him, leaning forward to kiss his neck and shoulders while Liam whimpered. The friction felt amazing, almost as good as Theo's lips on his skin, and Liam sought out his mouth, kissing him hungrily. Theo took one of his hands, pressing it against his cock, and Liam moaned as he felt how thick and long Theo's cock was. He slid his hand up to the edge of Theo's board shorts, running a finger along the edge. "Can I?" he asked, panting against Theo's mouth.

"Yes, please, fuck," Theo breathed, arching up as Liam attacked the string of his board shorts, opening them and freeing Theo's cock. He paused in his movements as he stared down at it. 

"Oh my god," he whispered. "I think I have a new favourite part of your body."

Theo laughed. "It likes you too," he said with a smirk. Liam glanced up at him with a smile, but his eyes drifted back down again immediately, drawn like magnets. It was the most beautiful cock he'd ever seen; a pretty blushing pink, the head poking out from his foreskin a slightly darker shade. The vein that ran underneath it was thick, and Liam ran a finger down it, eyes wide with wonder. He was already head over heels in love with Theo, but this was definitely the icing on the cake. And Liam badly wanted to taste it. Theo moaned as Liam gently touched his head, sliding a finger along it and gathering up the bead of precum that glistened there, bringing it up to his lips. He stared at Theo as he licked his finger, tasting him for the first time.

"Did you really just-?" Theo asked, eyes wide. 

Liam nodded, licking his lips as he assessed the salty tang that filled his mouth. It was a little bitter, but it was _Theo_ and he was desperate for more. But he didn't get the chance, as Theo lifted him up and out of the water, carrying him over to one of the sun loungers that surrounded the pool and lowering him into it. The shock of arousal that shot through him shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. Theo lifted him so _effortlessly_.

Theo spread his legs apart, climbing up between them and pinning him to the lounger, his lips hungry as they attacked his neck and chest and anywhere he could reach. Liam could only whimper his name and clutch his shoulders, the feeling of Theo's cock against his stomach making him ache in places that had never ached before. He wanted Theo inside him, wanted to be filled up with that gorgeous cock, but he was conscious of the fact that they were in Theo's backyard where someone could walk out and see them at literally any moment. That would probably have to wait for somewhere more private.

"You're so beautiful," Theo groaned into his neck. "Fuck, I want you so badly."

"Me too," Liam whined, rolling his hips up and into Theo's body. "God, Theo, touch me, please baby." 

Theo nodded, tugging at Liam's board shorts and freeing his cock. He gaped at it, and Liam bit his lip. He knew he was bigger than average, which could be intimidating, but if Theo didn't touch him right now he would die. "Theo," he begged, fingers digging into his shoulders. 

"Right," Theo said, a little dazed. He propped himself up with one hand, using the other to wrap his hand around Liam's cock, slowly pumping it. Liam groaned his name, hips rising up to meet him, his eyes rolling back. He'd been close to coming twice tonight. It wasn't going to take much to get him off. He slid his hands down, taking Theo's cock in his hand and matching his pace, gratified by the way Theo groaned into his ear. "Fuck, Liam, that feels so fucking good." 

Pride flashed through Liam's chest. "Here," he whispered back, nudging at Theo's hand around his cock. "Let me." Theo released Liam's cock, bracing an arm on either side of Liam's head as Liam took both of their cocks in his hand, spreading the liquid leaking from their tips to make it easier. Theo's moans grew louder as Liam's pace increased, his whole body shuddering above him, hips thrusting forwards faster and harder as he sought his release. Liam watched his face, enraptured by how gorgeous he looked like this, just letting go and letting himself feel. There was no self-consciousness in his gaze as he opened his eyes and smiled down at Liam, panting for breath. 

"I'm so close," he breathed. 

"Me too," Liam groaned, speeding up. He was thrusting up as well, the way their cocks slid together making him shiver. He could feel his balls tightening, sweat beading on his skin in the balmy evening air. All he could smell was salt, and he cried out as Theo buried his face in his neck, biting down to muffle his cry as he arched into Liam, his cock spurting as he came. Liam groaned, thrusting harder, the slickness helping him to glide faster in and out of his fist until he was coming as well, biting down on his other hand to silence his moan. 

Theo collapsed on top of him, and Liam moaned again. He felt so safe like this, with Theo caging him in against the lounger, eyes lidded as he stared down at him, mouth gaping open as he tried to pull in air. "Sorry," Theo grunted. "I'm probably crushing you." 

He went to move away, but Liam grabbed his arms. "Don't you dare move," he growled. 

Theo blinked, but nodded, settling back against him. Liam smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of Theo's arm. 

"That was amazing," Liam said with a happy sigh. "You're amazing."

"Yeah?" Theo asked, looking vulnerable.

"Oh yeah," Liam confirmed. "I could die happy right now, to be honest." 

"You're not allowed to die," Theo said fiercely. 

Liam hummed, amusement making his eyes glitter. "Isn't that what they call an orgasm in France? _La petite mort?_ " 

Theo smirked. "Oh, well in that case, I'm gonna give you a million little deaths." Liam felt his cock stir at his words, and they both looked down. 

He looked back up with a grin. "So, how does round two sound?" 

"Sounds like someone's got a case of the murders," Theo said with a laugh. He sat up slowly, grimacing a little as he swiped a finger through the mess that coated his stomach. "Maybe a shower first?" He suggested. 

"The pool house at my place has a shower," Liam pointed out with a wicked grin. "We could definitely share." 

"Done," Theo agreed, getting to his feet and pulling Liam up as well. He pressed a kiss to his lips, and Liam smiled, feeling happy as he returned it. "Lead the way," Theo murmured against his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam locked the door behind him, watching Theo as he walked into the room, playing with the edge of the towel that was wrapped around his waist. He'd been here a million times before, but both of them knew that this time was something completely different, something completely new.   


"Are you nervous?" Liam asked.   


Theo kept his back to him but nodded. "You?"   


"Terrified," Liam admitted.   


At this, Theo turned, his lovely green eyes searching his face. "Why?" He asked with a little frown.   


"I don't want to mess this up," Liam admitted. "I'm crazy about you."

"You know," Theo said conversationally, "I can remember the exact moment I realised that what I felt for you was more than friendship."   


Liam felt his heart flip. He knew when it was for him as well. The realisation had floored him, but only for a moment. Something about him and Theo, it just made sense.   


"Yeah?" He prompted.

Theo smiled wistfully. "It was last summer actually," he said in a soft voice, moving closer to the window and looking out at the pool. "You remember that night we were just lying on our towels on the grass, just talking for hours, looking up at the stars?"   


Liam looked down at his hands, smiling as he remembered. "Yeah, I do," he whispered. He'd wanted so badly to take Theo's hand that night. He'd been looking down at it, at how close their fingers were on the towels between them. 

It was only a few inches, but it had felt like a mile. He hadn't been brave enough, then.

"You were just," Theo shook his head, searching for the words, "so beautiful that night. There was something about the way you were smiling up at the stars, with this look in your eyes that held so much longing, like you wanted to be up there among them. I don't know, it just got me. I was hooked."   


"I was thinking about holding your hand," Liam admitted shyly, slowly approaching him, taking a shaky breath as he reached over to lace their fingers together. It didn't feel as daunting now, but it was still exciting. Theo's hand was so warm in his, so comforting.   


"You liked me back then?" Theo asked, sounding shocked.

Liam chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, long before then," he sighed. "I was hopeless for you. Literally one hundred per cent gone. It was when we went to that fair, when we were in freshman year. Remember when you won that teddy bear, and you just turned and gave it to me with that big cheesy grin? I don't even remember what you said. It was just, you smiled at me and something shifted."   


"Holy shit," Theo breathed. "I forgot all about that. What did you call it again?"   


Liam blushed, biting his lip and looking down. "Leo," he whispered. It was still in his room, up on the dresser, tucked in with a few photo frames and books.

"Because it was a combination of our names," Theo said, and Liam looked up at him. "Wow, I'm an idiot." He said with a wry grin.   


"No you're not," Liam said, eyes narrowed.   


"Yeah," he said emphatically, "I am. I should have realised you liked me there and then. We wasted so much time that we could have had together."   


Liam shook his head. "We didn't waste a second," he said. "You're my best friend. That was more than enough. I knew that it would happen one day if it was meant to be."

Theo smiled at him. "And it did," he said happily.   


"Yeah," Liam agreed. "It did."   


Theo leaned in, kissing him softly, his hands moving up to cup his face as he poured out his feelings through his lips and the tips of his fingers, holding him as if he might break, as if he was precious. Liam wrapped his arms around him with a sigh, eyes drifting closed as he returned the kiss, his heart full. The other boy leaned back, and Liam opened his eyes, studying his face, lit only with a tiny amount of moonlight. His eyes sparkled like emeralds as he looked down at him.   


"You're so beautiful," Liam sighed.   


Theo blushed, looking down. He seemed to war with himself for a second, before he nodded, giving him a shy smile. "Thank you," he whispered. Liam felt his heart leap, and he pulled Theo down for another kiss, rewarding him, trying to pull him closer. The kiss turned hot, and Theo's hands were soon moving insistently down his back until he grabbed his ass, picking him up. Liam groaned, burying his face in his neck.   


"It's not fair that you can do that," he grumbled.   


"You love it," Theo said, sounding amused.   


Liam ground against him to show just how much he loved it, and Theo's hands squeezed his ass as he walked him into the bathroom, setting him down on the tiles as he pulled him close for another sizzling kiss. He moaned, burying his hands in Theo's hair, desperate for more, of Theo's lips, of his hands on his body, of everything.   


"Theo," he whimpered as the other boy sucked at his neck, his knees trembling as a flood of weakness went through him. "Please."

Theo set him down, slowly turning him around, lips still lingering on his neck, his hands sliding down Liam's stomach. Liam shuddered, leaning against him and angling his neck to the side, his hands reaching back to rub against Theo's sides. Theo's hands were so warm, moving to his hips, fingers gently tracing his hip bones as he sucked more insistently at his pulse. They slipped underneath his board shorts, gently pushing them down until Liam's cock was free, hard and jutting against his stomach. Theo groaned into his ear as he looked down at it, taking it in his hand and starting to stroke him.   


Liam was a mess within moments, moaning his name and babbling, begging him not to stop. "Oh god, do you know how long I've been dreaming of this? Do you know how badly I want you?"   


He moaned as Theo bit at his ear. "How much do you want me?" He asked, that dark sexy voice back again. Liam felt his stomach clench at the sound, his knees wobbling.   


"So much," he whispered hoarsely. "Fuck you're so sexy."

Theo hummed in satisfaction, and Liam felt the vibration against the soft spot behind his ear, feeling faint. Everything Theo did just affected him so much, it was like his voice and hands were magic, like they knew every intimate secret of Liam's body. He'd never heard these noises dropping from his own lips before, these needy little moans and sighs and squeaks that Theo was bringing forth.   


"Liam," Theo said in a low voice, nipping at his ear. A shudder ran down Liam's spine, a mewl of disappointment dropping from his tongue as Theo released him and stepped back. "Get in the shower," Theo told him.   


He looked back at Theo, blue eyes wide. He found Theo watching him with dark eyes, his lips red from where he was biting them. His eyes drifted down, to where Theo's cock was bulging from the front of his board shorts. He glanced back up, expression coy. "Only if I get to wash you," he whispered.

Theo's eyes closed briefly as he took a shaky breath, his cock visibly twitching as Liam's eyes were drawn down again. Liam took a step towards the shower, groping for the handle and pulling it open as he kept his eyes on Theo. The other boy opened his eyes, nodding, and Liam beamed at him. He turned the shower on and let his board shorts fall the rest of the way to the ground, stepping out of them. Before he could step in under the water, there were two hands gently caressing his cheeks.   


"This is lovely," Theo sighed. "Fuck you're so hot Liam."   


Liam winked at him over his shoulder. "So are you," he smiled.   


He took the last step into the shower, sighing as the warm water soaked his hair, plastering it to his face instantly. He swiped it out of his eyes, turning and letting the water hit his back as he waited for Theo, biting his lip as the other boy played with the drawstring of his pants.   


"Stop teasing," Liam pouted, unable to draw his eyes from Theo's fingers, from the promise of seeing that lovely cock again.

The last of the uncertainty in Theo's eyes fled at Liam's open admiration. His fingers moved quickly, untangling the string and then his board shorts were falling to the floor. Liam whimpered. There was an ache inside of him that only Theo could fill, and he'd never wanted him more than he did in this moment. Luckily, Theo didn't keep him waiting long, stepping into the shower with him, closing the door and then pressing Liam back against the cold tiles, possessing his mouth. His moan was swallowed by Theo's lips and tongue. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of kissing you," Theo murmured against his lips, sucking the lower one into his mouth and nipping at it.   


Liam moaned his agreement, hands buried firmly in Theo's hair as he returned his kiss, trying to pull him closer so that he could kiss him the way he wanted to. Next thing he knew, Theo's hands were back on his ass, picking him up so that he had easier access. "Oh fuck yes," Liam groaned, eyes fluttering closed as Theo's cock brushed against his, and then again, until Liam opened them, seeing the lazy smile on Theo's face as he slowly rubbed against him.

"I have so many things I want to do with you," Theo admitted, biting his lip as he stilled, his green eyes pinning Liam in place, enthralled.   


"Like what?" Liam asked, his mouth running dry.   


Theo's eyes drifted down. "I just want my mouth on you," he said hoarsely. Liam's cock twitched. "On these lovely things right here," he continued, bringing one hand up so that he could rub his thumb over Liam's nipple, forcing a throaty moan out of him. His nipples had always been so damn sensitive. Theo watched him with dark eyes as he pinched it, making him give an undignified squeak.   


"Oh fuck," Liam whined. "And where else?"   


Theo's eyes twinkled his amusement as his hand drifted down. "Your cock," he said, biting his lip, thumb brushing over his head. "It's so fucking big. Do you think I could swallow it all down?"

"You could try," Liam said weakly, electric shocks running through his body with every soft circle of Theo's finger around the head of his cock.   


"Oh, I intend to," Theo promised. "And then I'd save the best for last."   


"The best?" Liam asked, looking confused.   


Theo's other hand squeezed down on his ass, making Liam jump, hands falling to his shoulders as he held on. "I want to taste you," Theo growled. "I want to spread these cheeks apart and get my tongue inside you. I want to make you come just from that."   


Liam gaped at him. "You want to do that?" He asked.   


Theo blinked, the spell broken. "Yeah, why? Do you not want me to?"   


"Are you joking?" Liam asked incredulously. "Of course I want you to. That's the hottest fucking thing I've heard in my life. I nearly came just from you telling me that."

Theo leaned back in, capturing his lips with a hungry kiss, and Liam clung to him, arms and legs wrapped around him as he kissed him back with every ounce of passion he had. Theo was killing him with every dirty word that fell from his lips. How the fuck would he survive him actually doing any of those things to him?   


This time when Theo tried to pull away Liam followed, hands firmly entrenched in his hair as he held him close, kissing him again and again, long, drugging kisses, with lazy sweeps of his tongue and soft sighs. Theo rolled his hips, pinning him against the tiles and Liam tilted his head to the side. Theo took the invitation, sucking more hickies into his neck, and Liam felt every one like a direct line to his cock, the hot throbbing ache bringing him closer to the precipice.   


"Will you fuck me?" He asked urgently.   


Theo pulled away slightly, eyes wide. "What?" He asked.   


"After you do all of those wonderful things," Liam pressed. "Will you fuck me?"   


"Is that what you want?" Theo asked.   


Liam nodded enthusiastically. "Oh my god, yes."   


"Do you have condoms? And lube?" Theo demanded.   


Liam blushed. "There might be some in here, yes," he admitted.   


Theo raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" He teased. Liam could feel himself going red.   


"I always hoped," he whispered. "I bought them at the start of the summer."   


Theo bit his lip. "Fuck," he groaned. "So every time we were out here splashing around in the pool..." He trailed off and bit his lip.   


"I was thinking about you bending me over the side of the pool and fucking me," Liam finished his sentence, eyes dark with lust. "There have been many, many boners."

He let Liam slide down his body until his feet were back on the ground. He didn't move far though, just grabbing the loofah and the body wash and pressing it into Liam's hands. "Hurry," he urged.

Liam smiled as he squirted some of the body wash onto the loofah, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Oh no," he said in a low voice. "I'm going to take my time."

He reached up and pushed the shower head to the side so that it was no longer running down their bodies, slowly moving the loofah over his own body while Theo watched with dark eyes. He dragged it through the hair on his chest and circles both of his nipples, until Theo was biting down on his lip. Liam sighed, moving down his stomach, suds dribbling down his chest and stomach and onto the floor of the shower. He soaped up his cock, cleaning it thoroughly, sighing and throwing his head back as he wrapped his other hand around it, slowly pumping his cock a few times and then reaching down lower, cupping his balls. The loofah soaped up his inner thighs as he teased himself into a panting, leaking mess, and one look at Theo told him that the other boy was faring no better.   


Liam turned, soaping up his back as best he could before moving down to his ass, trickling suds down his crack. This was the final straw for Theo, who leaned down to spread his cheeks apart. Liam shuddered as he felt the cool line of suds slowly drip down and over his hole, the lightest touch. Theo groaned and massaged his cheeks, massaging the suds over his skin and then running his thumb over Liam's hole, using the slippery suds to dip inside and swirl around.

"Theo," Liam whined, pressing back against his finger, his mission forgotten. Just that one touch had his whole body on fire. Theo removed his finger, spreading Liam's cheeks again and rubbing his cock between them, his head catching on Liam's rim on each pass. Liam whined, arching his back, trying to get just a little more friction, just enough to press him inside, instinct driving him. He wanted Theo to fill him, needed it like he needed his next breath.  "Fuck, please."

He heard a chuckle as Theo leaned down, kissing his neck. "Now who's being impatient?" He teased.   


"I need you," Liam panted. "I just want to feel you in me."

He felt Theo's lips widen into a smile. "Soon," he promised.

Theo stepped back, leaning down to pick up the loofah, placing it back in Liam's hands as he turned around. Liam stepped in closer, leaning up on his tippy-toes to press a kiss to Theo's mouth. "I can't wait," he breathed against Theo's lips. And then he went to work, lathering up Theo's chest, losing himself in the broadness of his chest and shoulders, eyes following every stroke of the loofah, his other hand tracing patterns in the suds on his chest. Theo leaned back, letting him touch and learn and play, smiling fondly and letting out a quiet sigh every now and again, drawing Liam in for a kiss. The whole time, his hands were on Liam's hips, rubbing gentle circles into them, the only sign that he was impatient.

Liam squeezed the loofah, causing suds to drip down over Theo's soft stomach and into the tight black curls that surrounded his cock. It was pretty that Liam did it again, chasing the trails with the pads of his fingers. The abundance of soap made Theo's skin feel smooth and slippery, and Liam took the same amount of care in soaping up his cock. Once he was done, he took a half step back, admiring his work, before looking up at Theo.   


"What is it?" Theo asked him.   


"You look so lovely like this," Liam sighed, eyes trailing up and down his body. "Also, I'm imagining how good it would feel to just rub against you until we both come."   


Theo took a shaky breath, and Liam grinned at him. "Next time," Theo said weakly. Liam's grin widened into a smirk. He couldn't wait to explore Theo's body, to experience all of the pleasure that it could give him, and give that same pleasure back.   


"Turn around," Liam said after a moment. "I want to do your back."

He complied, and Liam wet the loofah again, adding more body wash and dreamily spreading it over his shoulders. From here, he could appreciate even more how strong Theo was. Sure, he was a little chubby, but the muscles of his back were defined, showing the amount of work Theo actually did put in. Liam loved watching Theo work out. He could just see into Theo's room from his own, and he couldn't count the amount of hours he'd watched Theo lift weights or move a big heavy medicine ball around his room. It never failed to make him think about Theo manhandling him around the room. Which reminded Liam of his purpose.   


The loofah dipped lower down his back, guided by Liam's hand, who sighed happily as he soaped up Theo's gorgeous round ass. It really was a thing of exquisite beauty, just perfectly round and jiggly. He couldn't wait to see how it would bounce when he fucked him. Liam bit his lip, the simmer in his belly becoming an inferno, his cock reminding him of how desperately hard it already was. Liam ran the loofah between Theo's cheeks, cleaning him and caressing him in equal measure, eliciting a moan from the other boy. He dropped the loofah again, squeezing Theo's cheeks and spreading them, his eyes on Theo's hole. It was a light pink and cute, and Liam felt his mouth water as he remembered his dream again. Hopefully soon he could make it a reality.   


"Can we rinse off now?" Theo asked, his voice shaking.   


Liam blinked, broken from his thoughts. "Oh, yeah," he agreed. "Go for it."

"Fucking finally," he heard Theo mutter until his breath, and he snickered. Sounded like Theo was back to being the impatient one. But he couldn't blame him. Liam wanted him just as badly.   


They rinsed off quickly, hands caressing and guiding suds away and onto the tiles below, swirling down the drain. Before he knew it, the water was shut off and Theo was bundling him up in an enormous fluffy towel, picking him up and depositing him on the bed.

He moaned Theo's name eagerly, throwing off the towel and reaching for him. Theo dried off in record time and was soon meeting him on the bed, pressing him into the mattress. The spare bed was a little hard but Liam barely noticed, moaning into Theo's mouth as his hands roamed his body, gripping his wet hair as he pulled him as close as possible. Theo was the only person he'd ever wanted, and Liam was sipping heaven from his lips.

"Please," he whispered desperately. "Please Theo, I need you inside me."

Theo groaned, burying his face in his neck, sucking a bruise into his hammering pulse. His hands smoothed down Liam's sides, making Liam sigh. "Is that what you want?" Theo asked quietly. "Definitely?"

Liam cupped his cheeks, tilting his head until he was looking into his eyes. "Theo Raeken," he said in a quiet but firm voice. "I love you. I am in love with you. I have been for a very long time now. And I desperately want your cock inside of me."

Theo blinked. "Wow," he whispered. He blinked again, looking down. "How do you just do that?" He asked.   


"Do what?" Liam asked gently.   


"Just, make me the happiest guy in the world with a few words?" He shook his head, turning it slightly to press a kiss into his palms. Liam smiled at him, and Theo smiled back, a little shy. "I love you too," he whispered.   


Liam melted, and he wrapped his arms around Theo's neck, pulling himself up for a kiss, soft and full of emotion. Theo was tender as he peppered his face with kisses, and he laughed. Liam felt his heart flip in his chest. He'd never heard Theo sound so happy before. "I love you," Theo said again. "Fuck, Liam, I love you so much." And he kissed Liam again, and again, and soon it turned from sweet to sexy, both of them moaning as they tried to get as close as possible, their hands gripping and massaging. But no matter how close they got, it wasn't enough. The weight of Theo on top of him made him feel safe, but right now he wanted to fly.   


"Theo," he whispered into his ear, biting at the lobe. "Fuck me."

He pulled away with a moan, pupils dilated as he stared down at him. "Lube?" He asked hoarsely.

"Bathroom cabinet," Liam told him.

Theo got up, moving back into the bathroom, returning shortly with the lube and pack of condoms that Liam had hidden there. He looked at Liam, gnawing at his lip. Liam smiled at him, reaching for him and Theo smiled back, dipping down to kiss him.   


"How do you want me?" Liam asked, sitting up and following Theo as he stood back up. He rose up on his knees so that he could press against Theo's front, hooking his arms around his neck.

"I think all fours might be easiest," Theo said, a light blush on his cheeks. Liam felt faint as even more blood rushed down to his cock.   


"Fuck," he whispered. "Yeah, okay."

Theo's hands trailed on his body as he slowly turned, falling down onto his hands and arching his back, presenting himself to Theo. The other boy gripped his ass, moaning in appreciation and Liam turned to look at him over his shoulder. Theo's eyes were glued to his, mouth gaping open slightly. It took a long time for them to travel up his body to meet his gaze.   


"You're so fucking hot," Theo said, swallowing nervously. "Fuck, I want you so much."   


Liam pressed back into his hands. "Then have me," he said, voice low and rough. "I'm yours for the taking, Theo."

Theo seemed to have lost his words, his hands shaking slightly as he retrieved the lube, opening it and spreading some on his fingers. Liam closed his eyes and turned back to face away from Theo as he felt a cool, wet digit rubbing gently over his hole. Theo moved slowly, pressing inside of him as gently as he could, coaxing him open with long, languid pumps of his fingers, making Liam tremble, head hanging low, teeth pressed firmly into his lip. It didn't feel at all like he expected. It was a bit weird, and the dull ache as Theo scissored his fingers inside of him wasn't painful exactly, but it hurt in a way that made his cock throb, leaking onto the bed below him. By the time he was adding a third finger and twirling them, Liam had both hands clenched into the blanket below him as he pressed back to meet every thrust, soft whines falling from his mouth.   


"I'm ready," he gasped. "Theo."   


The fingers withdrew, and Liam turned his head to look at him. Theo's eyes were wide, his lip red and bruised from where he'd been biting it. "Can you?" Theo asked, indicating the box of condoms and his slick fingers.   


"Yeah," Liam said, sitting up and turning around, pulling a condom out of the box and tearing it open. He rolled it onto Theo's cock, excitement and need making his fingers clumsy. Finally, he had it all the way on and he looked up at Theo, grinning. "Let's do this."

Theo grinned back as he used the remaining lube on his fingers, spreading it over his cock. "How do you want to do it?" Theo asked. "On all fours like before?"   


"No," Liam said firmly. "I want to see your face."   


Theo blushed, and Liam craned up for another kiss, losing himself almost immediately in his need, his tongue stroking Theo's, his fingers digging urgently into his shoulders. Liam fell back, spreading his legs and Theo slot in on top of him, pushing one of Liam's legs up and baring him to his gaze. He lined up his cock, both of them pausing, gazing into each other's eyes as Theo's hips moved forward, his cock slowly, slowly pressing inside of him. Liam clutched his arms painfully tight, letting the soft, tender look in Theo's eyes pull him in, trying to keep himself as relaxed as possible.   


In and out, a little further each time, Theo filled him, the ache of being filled taking Liam's breath away. It was overwhelming, but in the best way. This was Theo, his Theo, sharing his body with him.   


The last inch slipped in as Theo's head breached the tight inner muscle, and they both relaxed. Liam was panting, eyes closed now as he focused on this brand new feeling. He opened them again as he felt Theo's hand cradling his  face, looking up into his dazzling green eyes.   


"I love you," Theo said, leaning down to kiss him softly.   


"I love you too," Liam sighed, letting go of his vice-like grip on Theo's shoulders to slide them into his hair, holding him close. They kissed, in no hurry now, just enjoying this newfound closeness. Liam clenched an unclenched a few times. It felt better already, the sting dulling to a far more manageable ache. "I think you can move now."   


"You sure?" Theo asked quietly.   


"I'll tell you if I need you to stop," Liam promised him. Theo nodded, kissing him again as he eased his cock out, the soft sucking glide making Liam shudder. Theo groaned.   


"So tight," he whispered as he pressed back in.   


He moved in and out slowly, letting Liam adjust, swallowing down every sigh and moan with his lips, savouring them. "Theo," Liam moaned, the ache turning sweet. "God, more."   


The next thrust took his breath away, a little harder and faster, making him see stars and moan loudly. "Like that?" Theo asked, smirking down at him.   


"Fuck yes," Liam encouraged him. "More like that."

Theo started up a rhythm, his pace demanding, and Liam was soon a puddle, his mind going black as pleasure raced under his skin. His cock was trapped between them, and the friction was almost too much when combined with  Theo's cock fucking him so good. He egged Theo on with loud moans, tugging at his hair and writhing up to meet him. His skin was slick with sweat, his muscles burning, and he laughed with happiness into Theo's mouth, exhilarated. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" Liam asked him breathlessly, moaning as Theo lifted him up slightly, the change in angle sending an electric shock through him.   


"God, who knows?" Theo moaned. "We were idiots, clearly."   


"Gotta make up for lost time," Liam grinned, panting as he met each thrust.   


"Definitely," Theo agreed. And then his hands were sliding under Liam's ass and lifting him, his cock still firmly inside of him as he effortlessly carried him.

"Fucking hell," Liam swore, clenching around him, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Do you have any idea how hot this is?"   


Theo gave him a lazy grin. "I have some idea, yes."   


He lifted Liam up like it was nothing, easing him back onto his cock, just standing in the middle of the room, eyes twinkling with mischief as he did it again. "Oh fuck," Liam moaned. "Fuck, fuck." He felt weak at the knees, a tremble going through him, his balls gathering in closer to his body. "I'm so close," he warned.

"Me too," Theo admitted. "God, you're so tight around my cock. So hot. So perfect." He punctuated each word with a kiss and a thrust, making Liam whimper, throwing his head back. He reached down with one hand to pump his cock, using the other to grip the back of Theo's neck. Theo's hands dug into his ass as he brought him down harder and faster, both of them moaning loudly, swearing as they both shook and writhed, going that little bit faster, that little bit harder, closer and closer.   


"Theo," Liam moaned, fist moving furiously, squeezing around his head and gasping as he came, the world turning dark as pleasure overwhelmed him. Nothing he had ever felt before even came close to this. He'd never be satisfied with just wanking alone in his room anymore, not now that he knew what this felt like. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."   


Liam's come coated his hand, his chest, Theo's chest, some even dripping down and onto the floor but neither of them noticed. Theo stepped back over to the bed, setting Liam down and easing out of him, ripping off the condom and pumping his cock. Only a few strokes later he was biting down on his other fist as he spurted all over Liam's chest and face and hair. Liam smirked, wiping his cheek. "Holy shit," he laughed.   


Theo grinned down at him, cock still held in his hand. "Sorry," he said, leaning down and wiping his other cheek clean. Liam just giggled, feeling giddy and deliriously happy.   


"I don't mind," he smiled. "That was hot."   


He reached up, pulling Theo down on top of him, both of their chest heaving as they kissed. Liam smiled against his lips, and Theo smiled back.   


"I think we're going to need another shower," Theo said, carding a hand through Liam's still damp hair, showing him the come that he collected.   


Liam's eyes darkened as he shot Theo a saucy look. "Maybe we could try that idea I mentioned earlier."   


Theo laughed, kissing his nose. "Maybe we could," he agreed.   


Liam kissed his lips, sighing happily. "There's only one thing missing," he said. Theo pulled back, looking down at him with a frown.   


"What is it?" He asked.   


Liam blushed, suddenly feeling a little uncertain. "I-uh," he whispered. "Will you be my boyfriend, Theo?"

Theo gaped at him, his smile slow and warm and dazzling, just like the sun, until it split his face in a wide grin. "I'd love to," he said.

Liam beamed at him, and they both laughed, moving as one as they leaned in for a kiss. "My boyfriend," Liam whispered.   


"Yours," Theo confirmed. "And you're mine."   


Liam's heart flipped. "Yeah," he said, his chest tight with emotion. Had he ever been this happy before? "I am."   


Theo stood up, offering him a hand and pulling him to his feet. Liam swooned, and Theo laughed again as he caught him, pulling him against his body, both of their cocks stirring. "Let's get you clean," Theo murmured.   


"I can already tell this is going to be a vicious cycle," Liam grinned.   


"I'm not complaining," Theo winked. He pulled Liam into the bathroom, shutting the door, and their giggles were clearly audible through it, turning to moans a few minutes later.

Needless to say, it took them a long time to get clean.


End file.
